herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd Garmadon
The Chosen One Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the former secondary antagonist, later the main protagonist of the toy franchise LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Green Ninja, the only Master of Energy and is both the leader and the youngest of the Ninja team. He is the son of Master Garmadon and Misako, the paternal nephew of Master Wu, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. Lloyd entered the scene shortly after the defeat of Skulkin as a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps. Eventually, he changed his ways and helped the Ninja, and found out he's destined to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja were training Lloyd, he reunites with Misako and faces Garmadon's Stone Army and The Overlord; Garmadon is purified of evil, and The Overlord is defeated - yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. Zane managed to defeat him, and after being thought dead, he was found on a mysterious island. The Ninja saved Zane and fought Chen's army, which was defeated when Lloyd banished his father to the Cursed Realm. Shortly after, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who thought he was meant to be the Green Ninja. Morro sets off to find the Realm Crystal and free The Preeminent. Though Lloyd escapes Morro's possession, The Preeminent is released, but Nya manages to destroy it. Consequently, the Cursed Realm collapses, killing Lloyd's father. Despite this, Lloyd assured his friends that a bright future awaits them. Shortly after, Lloyd and the Ninja battled the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. Lloyd wished to be wise like Wu but turned older in the process. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd returned to his normal age. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd commemorated Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, where he fought against Pythor, who eventually retreated. Description Initially, Lloyd was a young boy with a blonde "bowlcut" hairstyle. He wore black pants, a purple sash around his waist, and a black shirt with white rib-like markings on the front, resembling the appearance of his father, Lord Garmadon. However, the illusion is negated by Lloyd's normal-looking face and hands, as well as the small green number "5" on the upper left side of his shirt. While leaving Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd stole a black hood and cape to make his outfit look more menacing. After moving in with the Ninja, he wore it periodically, primarily during his time in the Serpentine's captivity. When his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd mainly wore the green gi of the Chosen One. After the Grundle incident exposed him to the aging effects of Tomorrow's Tea, Lloyd became a young man (around the same age as the other Ninja) with a deeper voice and a new hairstyle. He continued to wear his Green Ninja gi, with the addition of chest and shoulder armor similar to the other ZX Ninja. As of "Curseworld, Part I," Lloyd once again has civilian attire consisting of a green shirt, blue pants and a black jacket with his dragon symbol on the back. He wears a black fedora with a green stripe with it in Season 6. In Skybound, he was briefly turned into an old person after making a wish to Nadakhan to become "wise like Wu" in "Wishmasters", referencing Wu's remark to Morro in "Winds of Change", "with age comes wisdom". He became an elderly man with a similar appearance to his father and uncle, with white hair and increasingly more apparent wrinkles and age lines. This change was reversed as a result of Jay's wish, which caused the majority of events of Season 6 to be erased. Age Lloyd is chronologically in his early teens, making him the youngest of the Ninja team. Physically, he is in his late adolescence, like the majority of his fellow Ninja. Initially, Lloyd was a young boy of 9-11 years old. After using the Tomorrow's Tea to save his friends and destroy the Grundle, he was caught in the blast that reversed the Mega Weapon's de-aging spell. While the Ninja returned to their normal ages, Lloyd was aged into his teens along with them. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, Lloyd is most likely chronologically 12-14 years old. Personality Throughout his life, one constant of Lloyd's personality was his love for his father, Lord Garmadon. It was a desire to follow in his evil parent's footsteps that drove him to enroll in Darkley's School for Bad Boys - and later, to unleash the Serpentine upon Ninjago. However, his attempts to become the next evil overlord of Ninjago were largely stymied by his inherently good personality - Lloyd's idea of "evil" was stealing candy, pulling pranks, and overseeing Ninjago from within a treehouse fortress, with his best attempt at an evil laugh being a rather melodramatic "Muhahahaha!" Lloyd's lack of true evil also showed in his demeanor around his Serpentine "minions;" he usually went along with whatever ideas they concocted, and was quick to call a retreat if the battle turned even slightly against his allies. He also displayed extreme naivety about their warlike society, expecting Skales to hand over the Hypnobrai Staff to Slithraa simply because the latter outranked him. After being betrayed by Pythor and taking up residence on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd's true nature began to emerge. Having been turned from the path of evil by Master Wu's guidance, he turned his thoughts to stopping the Serpentine threat (partially out of guilt for releasing the first three tribes in the first place). He retained a mischievous streak for a time, but quickly grew out of it after being forced to clean up the messes his pranks left. He also became eager to help the Ninja in any way he could, but his lack of combat talents and inexperience with battling the Serpentine meant that he was relegated to the ship during their missions. This desire to help led to Lloyd's capture when he blew his cover at the City of Ouroboros. The revelation that he was destined to become the Green Ninja further increased Lloyd's eagerness to help - to his chagrin, this only meant that the Ninja had even less incentive to take him on missions. He was also forced to confront the fact that he was now destined to fight his father, Lord Garmadon, for the fate of Ninjago, causing him to alternate between regret and hostility towards the four-armed villain. Despite this, Lloyd continued to love his father, being saddened when Lord Garmadon had to leave the ship for good. Lloyd underwent his most dramatic personality shift yet when he was aged to a teenager by Tomorrow's Tea. He became much more serious and calm than before, dedicating himself to his training and becoming a true part of the Ninja team. However, his misgivings about confronting his father only grew stronger, forcing Master Wu and Misako to constantly remind him that he had no choice. Despite this, Lloyd was unable to overcome his love for his father, leading to him failing to destroy Lord Garmadon when the latter was vulnerable. It was only when the Overlord took complete control of Garmadon's body was Lloyd able to discard his misgivings and access his full power. After the battle with the Overlord, he became somewhat cocky about his abilities, and after being made a fool of while sparring with his father in front of a class and his fellow Ninja, he nearly unleashed an energy blast on him in anger, but quickly calmed down. He was at first reluctant to learn how to further harness his power over the elements, but eventually, he became more willing to listen to his father's teachings after having to use his power to save him. Upon his search for Zane alongside his friends, he underwent yet another dramatic change that would shape his fate: the role of becoming a leader. Even when the others were down from either loss or current circumstances, he always rallied them with supporting words that gave them newfound strength to continue on and, eventually, succeed. This quality came to the point of leading both the Elemental masters and the Serpentine against Chen's forces in the Second Serpentine War, which then sprung a new challenge of his role being tested by Morro. Ultimately, after receiving some final words of wisdom from his father, he let go of what remained of his childish desires and embraced his chosen path of becoming a wise and powerful master, like his father before him. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Trivia *Lloyd makes an appearance in The Lego Movie as a Master Builder. He is in his ZX Armor in the film. Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Male Damsels Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:The Chosen One Category:Self-Reproachful Category:False Antagonist Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Empowered Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Outright Category:Remorseful Category:Determinators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Depowered Category:Kids Category:Wise Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Hope Bringer Category:Unwanted Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Titular Category:Thieves Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Scapegoat Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Evil exterminators Category:Berserkers Category:Destructive Category:Self Hating Category:Childhood friends Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lethal Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Families Category:Omnipotents Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes